Some computer systems generate so much raw data that it is difficult for a user to consume or otherwise process. For example, the data may relate to sales or transactions for a nation-wide chain of stores and large amounts of information may be recorded during a busy sales season. Or, the data may be biometric information, such as genome data, from a medical study which also tends to be very large. Visual representations of raw data and/or visual analysis tools enable users to analyze and/or ingest large amounts of data. Although systems which provide such visual representations and/or analysis tools exist, new techniques which permit the user to operate in new environments and/or mitigate the burden of expanding the number of devices or users supported would be desirable.